Bites
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: i had to repost it due to problems...  Edward returns from the South, which was rather ...buggy. Now it's up to Roy to help!


**'Ello there!**

**So this is the one-shot was talking about posting a week ago or so... ^^ hehe**

**I was inspired to write this from a few weeks ago when I had several bug bites on my legs, I let my mind wonder and plot bunnies develope until i had this story, I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**This is rated M for...well why do you think...**

**I do not own FMA, just this plot line (Plot what plot?)**

**(Tell me what you think!)**

* * *

Edward Elric lay awake in his shared bed with his superior officer Colonel Roy Mustang after a week -long mission in the West.

Edward Elric longed for the sleep that ever so painfully eluded him. He also wished for the itchiness to leave. Now, he didn't have chicken pox or anything like that, it's just that the West is rather…_swampy._

And of course in such mucky, still water environments inhabit what Edward swore was the most useless bug in the world: m_osquitoes._

And of _course_ Edward now wished he had listened to his little brother more often about sleeping with his stomach out….

_Twenty-seven_ bites. Twenty-seven bites were scattered over the young alchemist's back and stomach.

Edward was much too prideful to ask his long time lover Roy for the disgusting calamine lotion. In fact, he tried his best not to let his lover know of these bites at all. Edward had just gotten back that day, so Roy hadn't had much time to inspect the younger because by the time they got home they were both exhausted.

That, and Edward had been completely itch free the _entire_ day. Only when the sun went down did _it_ begin. And Edward was trying to be strong and _not_ scratch where it itched because he _knew_ it would just spread the poison and make him even _itchier._

"Aw, to hell with it!" Edward muttered darkly as he felt yet _another_ bite come to life on his lower back.

Roy was having a _delicious _dream of a certain young blond alchemist in a rather _short_ mini-skirt.

However it was rather rudely interrupted when the said blond alchemist was rubbing his ass into his crotch…not that he was _complaining_ really…

Roy lifted himself up to see what his young love was doing to cause him to get so hard.

Edward had turned on his stomach, currently and was shifting slowly up and down the bed, using his arms to push himself down and pull himself up.

"Edward," Roy murmured softly in confusion as he rubbed his eye tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"Itchy." Was his only response in a tight, pained voice.

Roy blinked as he saw in the dim moonlight a bright red bug bite, on Ed's lower back, the area that had been incessantly rubbing into him.

"Ed," Roy scolded gently, placing his hand over the hot bite. "You're just making it worse for yourself."

But Edward wasn't listening; he just rolled over, and Roy could see in Ed's tired baggy eyes, that he hadn't gotten _any_ sleep for a while. Edward whimpered as Roy sat up and looked at his stomach. Trailing his cool hand down the fiery skin, he saw where Edward had itched too much and had caused a small tear in his skin.

"Bastard, it hurts," Edward whined as he sucked in his stomach to try to evade Roy's touch. Roy, however, just huffed, before asking,

"When did you get these?"

Edward shifted his eyes from Roy's calculating face.

"First day I arrived, I got more each night." Roy hit his forehead with his palm.

"Ed! Why didn't you tell me? I have calamine lotion!" Roy got up and quickly left to his adjoining bathroom to search for the much needed lotion.

When he returned with his find, Edward had wrapped himself in blanket; he resembled a cocoon. Roy was not amused. "Edward, come out now." Edward shook his head furiously as the colonel neared him.

"Edward."

"I don't like it! It stinks and feels…weird." Edward hurriedly explained as Roy tugged the blankets successfully off of him and threw them to the end of the bed. Roy paused at hearing the explanation, but grabbed Edward as he tried to get away.

Pinning him down on the bed, straddling his waist, Roy questioned, "What?" Edward looked away and bit his lip,

"You heard me." Roy shook his head as he took out a cotton ball and poured some of the pink liquid onto it.

"Roy!" Edward whined as he was rolled over onto his side, Roy still sitting on him. Edward tried futilely to get away. As the cold liquid made contact with the skin of Ed's back the younger cried out and tried to get away.

"Roy, stop!"

However to make the lotion dry faster Roy lowered his head to Ed's back and began to slowly blow on it.

"Mnh, Roy!"

Smirking Roy rolled Edward back over and resumed straddling him, his smirk growing at the beginnings of an erection he felt underneath him.

He continued to dab the lotion onto Edward's stomach; thoroughly enjoying the cries he made and the sight of him squirming beneath him. Once he was doe the colonel closed the bottle and threw it off the bed with the cotton ball. He then leaned up to kiss Edward's pouting mouth. Edward however turned away.

"Bastard, now I stink and feel weird…" He trailed off as he felt hands on his hips.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Well Edward," Roy drawled in a low sexy voice that sent shivers racing up Ed's spine.

"I believe you have a rather _serious_ bite down here," Roy traced the outline of Edward's erection, feeling it harden at his touch. Edward's breath seemed to have left him as he lay gasping up at Roy.

"D-don't even th-think about it Bas-mhn…mmh."

Edward was silenced by Roy's mouth smothering his own. And while Ed was distracted, Roy had plunged is hand below the waist band to begin fondling his young lover's member.

Pulling away slowly, so their lips were just brushing, Roy whispered, "Yes, this feels _very_ swollen. I don't think calamine lotion will do any good with _this_ one Edward." A mischievous glint shone in deep ocean blue eyes.

Edward's tired but aroused gold eyes narrowed to slits before closing as he let out another moan, arching into the hand.

Roy smirked, "I'll have to take a _close_ look at it."

Roy then moved back so he was now kneeling beside Ed. He slowly pulled the boxers down, enjoying the face the blond made as the cool bedroom air hit his rather enlarge cock, as well as the soft gasp he emitted.

Roy the spread Ed's legs apart and settled himself in between them. Lowering his head to begin his _'inspection'_, he gently poked at the soft tip.

Edward squealed at the sudden offensive touch, hands tightening on the sheets in his fists. Roy lifted Edward's dick straight up, and slowly licked the underside, from bottom to top.

"Mnh! Roy!" Edward clenched his eyes shut, pleasuring heat pooling in his lower stomach.

Roy moved back down, still dragging his tongue. He lifting his head a bit and leaned back to Edward's face, hand grasping his member loosely.

"You know, Edward, the best way to take care of these things is to _suck_ the poison out."

Edward whimpered as he felt Roy's hand beginning to pump him slowly. Need filling his every pore. "R-Roy, p-ah-please, mhn!"

Roy had returned to where his hand was stroking Edward pleasantly. Placing a kiss on the boy's soft head, before flicking out his tongue and circling around the tip. Tasting salt and precum as he swirled his tongue around.

Edward threw his head back panting as pleasure flooded him. Roy had always been extraordinary with blowjobs, and this time was no exception.

Roy licked along Edward's throbbing blue vein before engulfing him whole.

Edward desperately grasped the sheets as the wanting need to thrust into Roy's warm, wet mouth came over him. He could do nothing however, because Roy's had placed his hands on his hips, holding him still.

Roy slowly bobbed his head up and down, occasionally grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin, causing Edward to squirm and cry out from under his hold. Roy continued, thoroughly enjoying Edward's varying moans.

Taking a hand from the alchemist's hips he began to massage his sac with his fingers; the new variety of sounds pleasing Roy greatly.

"Ha-hah, B-bast-ah-Co-Colon-mhn-I'm nugh, R-Roy!" Edward stammered incoherently, as the buildup and raw pleasure coursing through him overcame him in tidal waves.

Roy, able to feel just how hard, and taste the precum that now came rather steadily from Edward, could tell that he was close. Roy consumed all of Edward, and buried his nose in the soft blond curls that nested there. He let out a low hum, causing Edward to mewl in pleasure. Then, deciding it was time, he began to suck hard on Edward's member.

"R-Roy…" Roy continued to suck harder as Edward panted his name breathlessly.

Finally Edward cried out loudly, "Roy!" as his body shook in the wake of his orgasm.

Roy greedily swallowed and continued to milk Edward to his last drop. Pulling away, licking his lips, he saw Edward's eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. Crawling back to him, Roy wrapped his arms around the smaller tightly.

"Love…you…Roy…" Edward murmured sleepily, as he cuddled into Roy's chest.

Roy smiled gently, kissing Edward's forehead and softly whispering, "Love you too, Ed."

As Roy settled next to Edward, still hard himself, but not painfully so, he decided he'd rather stay lying cozily with his love than go off to the bathroom to masturbate. He soon fell asleep, too.

Edward woke early the next morning, no longer feeling itchy due to both the calamine lotion and the lingering sated feeling he'd gotten from Roy.

He was up early, so he figured he may as well unpack a few things from his trunk downstairs.

When Edward opened the trunk, certain little horrors came flying out.

Swatting and successfully killing them, he brought his trunk upstairs.

Walking over to Roy, Edward planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving for the office.

Poor Edward didn't know he hadn't gotten rid of all his friends from his trunk.

Roy woke an hour after Edward left. He stumbled past Ed's trunk, to the closet, and began to get ready. However, what we was unaware of, was that he was not alone…That is, until he heard the buzzing in his ear as he was about to walk out the door to go to work.

With a simple _'snap'_ the final mosquito of the house died…but not before making its mark.

That night Edward came home a bit later than usual, only to find Roy shirtless in the living room, desperately trying to get to the small, bright red patches on his back.

Edward chuckled, "_**Bites**_, doesn't it?"


End file.
